


you're toxic, i'm slipping under

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Also yes, Anal Plug, Closet Sex, M/M, and i deliver, i promised you all more fic of laurence getting his ass destroyed, its 2020 and we are titling our fics after britney spears songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Laurence is a little too pretty for his own good.
Relationships: Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	you're toxic, i'm slipping under

Laurence is an enigma. Micolash watches him from afar playing the part of the dutiful student, the one who always raises his hand and does his work properly, who always shows up to classes in starched uniform. But Micolash suspects something lurks beneath that serene smile of his - something a little arrogant. He gets the impression that Laurence thinks of himself as untouchable just because he managed to climb his way up from the filthy streets beyond all the way to Byrgenwerth and he's here now, adored by the professors and envied by his fellow scholars. Micolash can't quite say he loathes him because of it, but he certainly identifies with those other students who envy Laurence - he's the one putting in far more work, after all. The only reason he's not on Laurence's level is because he isn't stooping so low as to suck up to the professors at Byrgenwerth (or suck their cocks, either).

Laurence's appearance is also something of a problem, too. Long gone is the appearance of that wild-eyed, scrawny street rat Micolash had met on his first day. He's filled out by now, slender with sloping shoulders and tapered legs, an extraordinarily pretty young man. His blonde hair is far lighter now that he keeps it properly cleaned, the features of his face defined yet delicate, unmarred by scars. His eyes, too, are large and dark gray - almost innocent, Micolash thinks. Well, as innocent as someone as Laurence could be. For he's well aware that that smile of Laurence's is all a facade for whatever arrogance lurks beneath the surface. He plays the part of the humble, helpful student well - "Who? Little old me a prodigy?" are what those doe eyes of him seem to say. He's put that sweet gaze of his to work on many others, but it doesn't work on Micolash. He knows full well that Laurence has ulterior motives.

Of course it's his job to keep him in check. He knows full well of how Laurence got to Byrgenwerth, and wants to remind him of his place - he may not look the part of that little street rat who climbed his way up here with trickery and grubby hands, but at heart he's a trickster. And Micolash won't fall for his tricks. Laurence has secrets, and it would be a shame if someone like Micolash happened to reveal them.

"We don't have much time," he warns Laurence once they've crammed their way into the closet.

Thin, near-spindly fingers reach up to grip Micolash by his curly dark hair. He can't see Laurence in the small, dark space of the closet. But he knows Laurence _craves_ him badly, if only for a fleeting moment - no doubt he's probably at least a little miffed or flustered by Micolash's choice of location for them to meet up.

"I know," Laurence says. "But you _wanted_ this. You were the one who made me go around with this damn plug in me for most of the day."

"And you don't?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me."

He gropes around in the dark, purposely taking his time to press his fingers against Laurence's skin through his shirt. He's so pliant beneath Micolash's fingers, barely able to stand up even though he's pressed up against the wall. He stays as quiet as he can, breath hitching when Micolash shoves his legs apart and begins to roll down his pants. Micolash's fingers make quick work of his undergarments, purposefully feeling him up around his legs and the lower part of his stomach and _delaying_... much to Laurence's dismay. For all diligence, Laurence is extraordinarily impatient - something only exemplified by the way he reaches up to grip Micolash's shoulders. 

"Take the plug out of me," he gasps. "It's been bothering me all day."

"How badly?" Micolash asks, fingers swiping between Laurence's legs till he finds the plug. "Like last time you went around in this?"

"I-"

"You'd been rubbing up against your chair all day with that silly look on your face. I'm surprised no one noticed you, least of all any of the professors. Though considering your reputation with them already, I suppose-"

Laurence reaches up to muffle Micolash with his fingers. "Just take the plug out and stop stalling - you were the one who said we don't have much time."

He reaches down and gives the plug a slight pull, yet deliberates in not taking it out. Laurence makes a pained little noise through his teeth - probably biting his tongue so as to keep quiet, Micolash figures. Then he removes the plug all the way and Laurence pushes back up into the closet, shelves creaking from where his shoulders pressed up against them. He's shaking like a leaf underneath Micolash. He likes to think himself invulnerable to Laurence's charms, but even he has to admit that Laurence's faint moaning is nothing short of absolutely delicious to his ears. He's still very much the one in control here, fingers jabbing up into Laurence's ass roughly once he pops the plug out - it seems to have eased him up quite a bit. He knows that he doesn't really need to tease Laurence any longer (especially considering he was the one who dragged them off to this dusty little storage closet in the first place). A single flick of his tongue against Laurence's fingers is enough for him to move his hand away.

First, Micolash spits into his hand once he undoes his pants, coating his cock in saliva. Though Laurence's features aren't particularly discernible in the dark, he can easily imagine being stared at with wide, gray eyes at the thought of being penetrated with nothing else. But Micolash carries lubrication on him, and wipes it against his cock.

"Give me what I need, Micolash."

"Patience, patience."

He angles Laurence up against the closet and begins to fuck him. His walls squeeze around Micolash's cock, stretching to accommodate him. Legs lock around Micolash's waist, hands grip tight hold of his shoulders. Laurence hisses a little, struggling to keep the noise down. He doesn't have to worry about that, though, when a rather triumphant Micolash plunges his tongue into Laurence's mouth. He tastes sweet, like those peaches he'd just been nibbling at not long before classes. He wants more of it and pushes his way into Laurence again, too much sensation to catalog. Laurence takes quick, shaky breaths in between fervent kisses, pushing himself further back into the shelves of the closet. It's a dusty, unused, uncomfortable place but neither of them pay any head - Laurence is slipping under and neither of them want to back out now.

Laurence breaks free from the kiss. Clumsy fingers fumble at the collar of Micolash's shirt and he bends his head down to leave a harsh bite to the curve between his shoulder and neck. That's going to leave teeth marks, Micolash thinks at the pain, but he's far too concentrated on Laurence pressed against him to think anything else about that. Not much time has passed but they won't have much more time. So Micolash fucks Laurence slowly, making sure that he's not left unmarked by teeth and nails and tongue and that he can taste sweat tart on Laurence's skin.

When it's over and they both stumble out of the closet, Laurence is left limp and wrecked. His hair is an unruly mess, legs shaking with every step he takes. Micolash tugs up his collar so that it'll hide the bite Laurence left on him. They've been warned plenty about each other: Micolash told by his parents not to associate with the students who only got into Byrgenwerth for reasons other than stellar marks, Laurence told that Micolash is that freakish outcast he must avoid. 

They're both a danger to one another, each struggling to exercise control. And Micolash wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> im probably gonna have a longer fic for micolash/laurence up later but. please take this y eet


End file.
